Republic of Guy but it's more realistic
The Republic of Guy, also known as Guyland, is a sovereign republic located in Eastern Europe in the Earth. It is the only former Soviet Republic to also be an English-speaking country. The capital of the country, Guy City, is the largest city and enjoys numbering of 4 million residents, while RG actually has at around 28 million residents. History In early history (before WWI), what is now the RG was part of various states over the years, including the Islamic Caliphate and the Ottoman Empire. During WWI, the Russian Empire tried taking over Guyland from the Ottoman Empire, but this was abandoned due to the Russian Revolution. After WWI, Great Britain took Guyland from the Ottoman Empire and administered it as a League of Nations Mandate. During the Mandatory Guyland era, the English language was introduced to the area. During WWII, Nazi Germany invaded Mandatory Guyland. After WWII, Guyland became part of the Soviet Union as the Guyish Soviet Socialist Republic (GSSR). During the Soviet era, the Russian language was introduced, and was allowed to co-exist with English, Guyish, Turkish, and Arabic. Also, the Guyish language was changed from the Latin script to the Cyrillic script. During the fall of the Soviet Union in 1991, the GSSR became independent as the modern Republic of Guy. In 2014, the Russian Federation, shortly after illegally annexing Crimea from Ukraine, did the same thing to the northern Guyish/Russian speaking part of the RoG. This area is still claimed and internationally recognized as part of the RoG, but many maps show this area, like Crimea, as a disputed zone. Culture The culture of the Republic of Guy is typically Western/Turkic/Arabic, but its northeast, mountain-bordered side is also influenced with South and East Slavic and Former Soviet culture and customs, where the Guyish language, based on the Slavic languages, which is written in Cyrillic, as well as the Russian language, are also official. Trivia *Guy City has the most skyscrapers in Eastern Europe and the Former Soviet Union. *Every television set, no matter which aspect ratio and year of production, in the RG has an "AUDIO" button to change the language being heard from the speakers. This also affects channel language. This depends on how many dubs the program being shown has. **If a program only has one language, a voiceover translation is heard when pressing the button. *Due to the northeastern Guyish-speaking world, the Republic of Guy has two official public broadcasters: EVB (Enveloper Visual Broadcasting of the Republic of Guy) and GRT (Guyish Radio and Television). Only EVB is watchable in the English/Turkish/Arabic-speaking world, while both EVB and GRT are seen in the Guyish/Russian-speaking world. GRT's all TV channels on page 888 (teletext) offer English/Turkish/Arabic language subtitles. *The national airline of the Republic of Guy is Guyish Airways. *Every TV channel is required to broadcast in both NTSC and PAL (both are synced correctly and pitch corrected, allowing broadcasts to look same). Category:Countries Category:Earth Category:Europe Category:Republic of Guy Category:Republics